


What Did I Just Do?

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year-old student Sam Evans wants Mr. Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Just Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Grace](http://graceebooks.tumblr.com/)'s teacher AU. In this story, Sam is 17 and Kurt is 24.

Kurt lifted Sam up, pinning him against the chalkboard as Sam’s legs wrapped around his waist. Sam looked into Kurt’s eyes and Kurt could see the hunger there.

“Fuck me, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt felt the last bits of his self-control melt away as he lined his cock up with Sam’s ass and pushed forward. Teacher and student both moaned loudly as Kurt slowly lowered Sam until he was entirely inside him.

Sam removed a hand from Kurt’s shoulder in order to pull him in for a kiss as Kurt began to move his cock in and out of Sam. Sam moaned into Kurt’s mouth, not even caring about the chalk that was being rubbed into his uniform and he slid up and down the blackboard.

Kurt reached down to grab Sam’s cock and that was all it took for Sam to come, shooting his load all over his uniform shirt and jacket. Kurt’s orgasm followed close behind as he tried desperately not to slam Sam’s head against the chalkboard as he thrust forward. He gave Sam a final kiss as he gently lowered him to the ground.

“Wow, that was even better than I thought it would be,” Sam said happily. “You’re amazing, Mr. Hummel.”

“Wait… you mean that was your first time?” Kurt asked uncertainly.

“Of course it was,” Sam grinned innocently. “I’m guessing it wasn’t yours though.”

As the afterglow faded, Kurt’s head began to clear. _Oh god_ , he thought, _what did I just do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/15570048181/teacher-kurt-drabble).


End file.
